1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an operation method of a communication node for coordinated multi-point transmission and reception (CoMP) in a communication network, and more specifically, to an operation method of a communication node for communications through CoMP in a communication network which is an ultra-dense network (UDN).
2. Related Art
In a communication network, a terminal should be allocated resources for communications from a base station to perform the communications with the base station. Also, in order to perform communications with the base station in the communication network, the terminal may receive information on a transmission format such as the size of data (e.g., payload size), a modulation and coding scheme (MCS), and the like. That is, the terminal may perform communications with the base station based on the information on the transmission format received from the base station.
Specifically, a communication network may be a Long Term Evolution (LTE) based communication network, and may be classified into a communication network based on a frequency division duplex (FDD), and a communication network based on a time division duplex (TDD). For example, in the TDD communication network, an uplink channel may be estimated by receiving and measuring uplink reference signals transmitted from the terminal at the base station, and the estimated uplink channel estimated may be applied to information of a downlink channel based on channel reciprocity. However, a specific method of allocating resources for transmitting the uplink reference signals in a communication network has not yet been defined.
Meanwhile, the LTE based communication network may support coordinated multi-point transmission and reception (CoMP) functions. In particular, the LTE based communication network may support cooperative transmission (or joint transmission (JT)) among the CoMP functions. The joint transmission supported in the LTE based communication network may mean a function for a plurality of base stations included in the communication network to simultaneously transmit signals to a single terminal.
As described above, since operation procedures or frame structures defined in the LTE based communication network are not those defined only for the cooperative transmission, there is a problem that the cooperative transmission or a joint processing (JP) function cannot efficiently support transmission of a control channel and a feedback channel.